One Off the List
by princessjag
Summary: My Entry for the Parkaward Contest. Edward meets a woman at a bar and is drawn to her. E/B Lemon


**Parkward One-Shot Contest**

**Title: One Off the List**

**Your pen name: Princessjag**

**Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Stephanie Meyer's owns them all**

**To see other entries in the Parkaward Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Parkaward_Contest/72394/**

**EPOV**

The bass was pumping and the dance floor was crowded with people dancing to the beat. A thick cloud of smoke and lust hung in the air as the bodies moved to and fro in a frenzied pace. I walked over to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic. The bartender handed me my drink and I turned around to lean back against. I glanced around the bar checking out the crowd. There was your typical mix of club goers: a group of girls all dancing around each other, a set of guys trying to dance with said girls, and couples dispersed throughout the dance floor. The music was good and the place was packed. I looked to my left and saw some people I recognized but I was not in the mood to talk so I just nodded my head in their direction.

When I turned to my right, there she was. She was gorgeous. Her brown hair was piled on top of her head with curls framing her face. Her brown eyes were scanning the dance floor. I wondered if she was waiting for someone or here alone. Surely someone claimed this goddess sitting at the bar. I changed my stance at the bar to get better look at her. She was wearing a fitted black dress with one shoulder exposed and was tapping her stiletto covered foot to the beat. Her lips were pulled into a devilish smirk. Did she notice me ogling her? She had to be used to it, she was fucking _hot_. Guys probably throw themselves at her all the time, I had to play it cool if I wanted a shot at this beautiful creature.

I was just about to make my move when this total tool walked up her. He had blonde spiky hair and I swear I could smell his cologne on my side of the bar. He walked right up to her and put his arm around her shoulder possessively. _Who was this guy? Surely she was not with him?_ I wanted to know what he was whispering her in ear. I could see my goddess's face contort into a scowl and her luscious lips disappear into a hard, thin line. Based on that reaction, and the laser beam she was shooting with her eyes, she did not welcome his advances. My goddess leaned away from the tool's arm and shook her head slightly. She said something to him and a sinister smirk appeared on her angelic face. The tool turned an abrupt about face and fled from her presence. Guess she did not welcome his advances. I finished my drink and paused before I made my way over to her. I took my time approaching her, unsure what her reaction would be. Sure, I was a good looking guy, I kept in shape at the gym regularly and I was never one to have any problems getting the girl, but this was not just some girl. I could not understand the pull I felt towards her, but I hoped I got to explore this feeling some more. I stopped just beside her and placed my drink on the bar next to her margarita glass.

"Hello," I said staring right into those big brown eyes, "can I join you?" I glanced at the empty stool next to hers.

She returned my stare and I saw her tongue dart out and lick her bottom lip before she answered, "Sure."

I pulled the stool over closer to her and sat down. It was loud in the bar and I wanted to make sure she heard what I was saying. I was a liar even to myself. I felt the pull even more now that I was sitting next to her. I wanted to plunge my hands into her hair, pulling her to me and devouring her mouth with mine. I should probably get her name before I did that and I wanted to do much more than just kiss her. I adjusted myself on the stool since my dick had become hard from just her mere presence.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked.

"That the best you've got handsome? 'Buy me a drink' is not very original." She answered with the sexiest smirk I had ever seen.

Hot damn, she's a feisty one. My evening was definitely looking up. "Well I didn't want to be too presumptuous and ask some asinine question like, 'do your lips taste as good as they look'. After watching that other guy scurry away with his tail between his legs, I would go for the gentlemanly approach. My mother always told me to treat a lady well and be polite." I pulled out my cocky grin for this one and waited for her reaction.

"Saw that guy earlier did you? Yeah, he used the ever original, 'your dress is pretty but it would look even better on my bedroom floor.' He didn't understand why that did not impress me." She added with a flirty giggle. "I would love another drink actually. Thank you." I motioned for the bartender to bring us another round. I didn't even take a sip of my drink when it arrived. I was mesmerized by her tongue reaching out to lick the salt from the rim of her margarita glass. Trying to keep my cool, I looked down and saw her foot tapping to the beat.

I stood up and offered her my hand, "Would you care to dance?"

She looked up at me with a brilliant smile on her face, "I would love to." As she placed her small hand into mine I felt a warm feeling rush through my body. Interesting. Wonder if she felt that to. Her lips were slightly parted when I glanced down at her. I held tightly to her hand and lead us over to a less crowded section of the floor. The DJ started a new song and I could feel the excitement of the crowd as they recognized the song. I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me as I heard the lyrics begin '_One, Two, Three, Four, Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro. I know you want me, you know I want you'_ I was vaguely familiar with the song but the beat was hot and the woman in my arms even hotter. I was a good dancer, but my goddess was exceptional. We owned this dance floor. She was sex on legs. Her hips kept in constant contact with mine and I know she could feel my reaction. My dick was so hard and the tight little ass grinding on it did not help matters. I turned her around so I could see her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I felt her fingers playing with the hair at my neck. It felt so good, so right. I wanted more. I crushed her to my body as another song began. We stayed like that for I don't know how long, our bodies pressed tightly together and our hips swayed to the beat. I finally got to feel her hair between my fingers and it was better than I could have dreamed. I was running my hands up and down her back, along her shoulders and arms. Her grip tightened around my neck. I leaned in and put my head in the crook of her neck. She smelled phe-fucking-nomenal, a hint of flowers and berries and sin. I wanted to taste her. I placed a tentative kiss on her shoulder and heard her gasp. She did not pull away so I took that as a good sign. I continued with open mouth kisses across her exposed shoulder and back to her neck. She moaned and tilted her head to side to grant me more access. I greedily kissed and sucked on the bare skin. She was now running her hands through my own messy locks. I could taste the sweat on her skin and wanted to taste her everywhere. I pulled back enough to look into her eyes. I'm sure I had the same lust filled gaze on my own face. She grabbed my face and pulled it down to her own. Her lips were soft yet demanding. My goddess knew what she wanted and lucky for me, she seemed to have chosen me. I felt her tongue lightly lick my bottom lip and mine parted to allow her entry. As her tongue began a slow and thorough investigation of my mouth I cupped her face in my hands and angled her to deepen the kiss. It was my turn now. I could not believe she tasted so sweet. I could live off her kisses alone. I had to taste more. I kissed her lips once more and started with open mouth kisses down her jaw and neck. I began to suck on her collar bone and heard her whimper. She pulled my lips back to hers and our kisses became more passionate. I needed to get her out of here. I had to have more of her. I felt her hands on my face and she gently pushed me away and I swear my heart stopped when I heard her say "Your place?" in the sexiest voice ever. She was breathless from my kisses and she wanted more too. I was too dumbfounded to reply so I just nodded my head and grabbed her hand leading her to the bar so I could settle our tab. Our drinks long forgotten

It was chilly outside and her dress did not offer much cover. I pulled her into my side and rubbed my hands along her arms trying to bring her some warmth. We quickly made it to my car and I lead her to the passenger side. I opened the door and stole another kiss before closing the door. If I started again I would not be able to stop. My apartment was a short drive from the club and I broke numerous traffic laws to get us there in record time. I pulled into the parking garage and somehow we made it to the elevator. Once there she was in my arms and kissing me again. Her hands were in my hair, running down my back and I knew she could feel my cock pressing against her stomach. I was so hard by the time the elevator reached my floor I could have hammered nails with it. When we heard the door ding, she pulled away and followed me out of the elevator. We were at my door in an instant and I unlocked it as fast as humanly possible and ushered her into my apartment. The door was barely closed before we were at it again. If I thought our kisses at the club had been passionate I had no way to describe the frenzy we were in now. We were on fire for each other. That strange pull was still there but was more tangible now. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I deepened our kiss and I lifted her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around my waist and my hands were in her hair. I pulled the pins that held her hair in place and watched her hair tumble down her back. I wrapped my hands in her thick tresses and pulled. She gasped and pleaded for more. I pressed her against the wall and began kissing my way down her chest. I could lick the tops of her breast with the deep V neck of her dress, but it was not enough. I needed more. I carried her into to bedroom and laid her on the bed. She rose onto her knees and began to unbutton my shirt placing kisses on my chest after she unfastened each button. I shrugged it off my shoulders and it fell to the floor. She pulled my belt from my pants and slowly began to drag the zipper down. I was fairly certain my cock was going to bust through the zipper at any moment if she did not hurry. In a flash she pulled down my pants and boxer and wrapped her sweet little hands on my cock.

She was staring at my cock and rubbing her thumb around the head. "I must have been an extra good girl to deserve this massive cock with such a nice hoodie," she purred up at me. She started rubbing my foreskin over the head of my dick. She looked up at me from under her lashes with an almost coy look on her face. "I love a huge uncut cock," My goddess preferred uncut men, good to know.

"Fuck, feels so good," I moaned. She met my eyes and then glanced back at my cock and I almost came when she licked her lips. She bent over and took me in her warm, wet mouth. "Oh God. That's it love, feels so good. Your mouth, um, oh yeah." I could not even finish a sentence. She was rubbing her tongue under the hood and flicking the slit before deep throating me. I was not going to last much longer. I felt her grasp my balls as she nibbled gently on my foreskin. I fucking loved that. "Damn baby, I am going to cum so hard if you keep that up".

"That's the idea handsome." She had that sexy smirk on her face again. I loved feeling her hands rub on my dick and especially under my parka, but her tongue and mouth were amazing. I could not wait to get in her tight pussy.

"I want to cum in you love, and you have on way too much clothing for that." I pulled her off the bed and turned her around so I could unzip her dress. It fell in a puddle at her feet and I could not believe it but I actually got harder when I saw what she was wearing. Her ass was covered in a pair of miniscule blue lace panties. She slowly turned around to reveal the matching corset top. Her tits looked spectacular in that corset. They were begging for me to play with them. I hastily unlaced the corset freeing her tits to my awaiting hands. I palmed her breast with one hand and took the other in my mouth. Her nipples were hard and tasted so good. I licked my way across her chest causing gooseflesh to rise in my wake. Her breasts were not too big, just right for my hands and her nipples were so responsive. I bit down on her nipple and she arched her back and moaned "More, I need more." I laid her back onto the bed and kissed her deeply.

"Lie back love, let me taste you now." I began at her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses down the valley of her breast, across her flat stomach, lapping at her belly button on my way to my final destination. "Sweet Jesus, you smell so good baby." I could see how wet she was for me through her little lace panties. I blew across her panty covered pussy causing her to squirm. "Want me to lick your kitty, baby? Hmm, does that feel good?" I started kissing her inner thigh causing her to tremble.

"Please, um please, oh God please do _something_." She was begging me, and I could not allow my goddess to beg for anything.

I hooked my fingers in the sides of her panties and pulled them down her long, shapely legs. I kissed each ankle and knee and back up her thigh. I looked up and could see the lust and anticipation in her eyes. I lowered myself to her pussy and licked her folds. "Taste so fucking good." She was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. I could drink from her for hours. I sucked on her clit and bit down causing her to thrash around me. I looped my arms over her legs to hold her place and began to fuck her with my tongue.

"Oh God, ugh, oh yeah… don't stop baby, oh! Right there. Feels… so..good. Oh God!" she whimpered. I nibbled on her clit and slid one, then two fingers into her tight pussy.

"Damn baby, you feel so tight. My cock is going to feel so good in you. You want me to fuck you baby?"

"Ungh, yes, I need your cock in me." She answered on a sigh. I continued to lick her clit while pumping her with my fingers. She was close and I wanted to watch her cum.

"Come on baby, I want to feel you cum on my fingers. I want to taste you when I make you cum." I began to lick her folds and suck on her clit. She was starting to shake now and when I bit once more on her clit she came undone screaming "Oh God" over and over. I lapped up everything thing she gave me while she rode out her orgasm.

Once she settled I kissed my way back up her body and began playing with her tits again. I had one nipple in my mouth and the other rolled between my thumb and finger. She looked down at me and tugged on my hair. She kissed me hard and whispered "I thought you were going to fuck me with that big cock handsome?" Oh hell yeah I am. I kissed her again and nestled in between her thighs. I positioned myself at her entrance and looked up to find her eyes locked with mine. I pushed into her warm depths and heard her sigh. I groaned out, "Fuck, you feel so good, so fucking tight," I needed to slow down or I was going to blow my load in no time.

"Come on show me what you got." She wanted to play it like that did she, well who was I to deny her? I pulled back and slammed into her. I lifted her ass up and started to pound into her.

"Is that it love, does that feel good?" She bit her lip and nodded as I brought us both closer to the edge.

She pushed back on my chest and looked up at me, "My turn cowboy." I rolled over and she straddled my cock facing my feet and began to ride me. Holy fuck.

She was so tight this way and I got a magnificent view of her ass. "Oh fuck baby, yeah, uh, oh god… yeah" she was a sight to behold bouncing on my cock. I knew I was not going to last much longer and I would be damned if my goddess did not come first. I knew she was close when I felt her begin to tighten around me. She leaned forward hands braced on my shins and began to thrust faster.

"Oh God, oh God. Fuck, yes, um oh GOD Yes! Oh Edward!" my goddess was screaming now. She was glorious in her orgasm. I followed her over the cliff and we rode out our ecstasy together. I gathered her in my arms and lay back on the pillow with her on my chest. After we regulated our breathing some she said, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow sums it up." I placed a kiss on her head. She snuggled deeper in my arms. I pulled the sheet up to cover us. I looked down at my beautiful goddess and she returned my gaze.

"I lost it at the end," she looked down avoiding my gaze. "I called you Edward. We were supposed to be strangers."

"Love, this was your idea, and I am more than pleased. I almost lost it when you started in about my hoodie. You know I love your fascination with my cock. You should be proud of me for not punching that asshole at the bar for putting his arm around my wife. I love that you want to play out our fantasies, love. I never really had the desire to pick up a stranger at a bar, but it was fun to pick you up. You can confess my pick up line sealed the deal."

"Edward, if that's the best you could come up with then you really need to thank your lucky stars that I was best friends with your sister and that is how we met. Seriously though, it was fun tonight, don't you agree?" Bella asked shyly.

"Yes, love. I completely enjoyed myself and I am more than willing to try this again some other night Bella. We still have a lot of fantasies to check off that list."

**Song mentioned PitBull "I know you want me"**

**Thank you to the wonderful people at Project Team Beta. This is my first lemon and you guys were so helpful to a new writer. **


End file.
